Considerable efforts are currently being expended in search of practical ways to limit the amounts of particulate matter expelled to atmosphere in the operation of automotive diesel engines. Various approaches to the problem are being considered, including engine modifications and the installation of various types of exhaust particulate treatment devices--burners, filters, and the like.